


You are my ether

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Coping Mechanisms, Dismanteling, M/M, Mating, Own headcanon about Exos, Rape, Revenge, Size Difference, Smut, Violence against an Exo, unhealthy bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: As with most love stories, this one begins with a bet between Drei and Nassiz-8, were the exo hunter has to strip naked and walk right into a Fallen camp to test out one of Drei's theories regarding Eliksni worshipping machines.
Relationships: Nassiz/Scrapper, OC/Eliksni Kell
Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529591
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. How it all begun

**Author's Note:**

> So small disclaimer here. I didn't come up with Scrapper and his house. That is all the work of my lovely boyfriend so all the credit goes to him for Scrapper. I'm just allowed to use that character for this story that we wrote as an rp.

Slowly the male Exo crawled down the hard surface, fingers finding small cracks in the hard surface to hold him there and to safely guide him deeper into the cave.

His orange optics glowing as low as possible so he would not disturb any of the sleeping Eliksni he stumbled upon at the entrance.

Nassiz-8 was completely naked, no weapon or piece of clothing on him. It was part of a bet he and Drei had made. And he begun to curse himself that he agreed upon this bet.

_“How about a bit more dangerous bet? You love being put in danger, right?”_

_“Y-Yeah?”_

_“Good! You'll strip naked and then walk into a Fallen Camp to see if they really worship machines. You are an Exo, so you are a machine. Therefore they shouldn't harm you”_

He hated how easily Drei had him convinced that he was able to do that, the leader of his fireteam really knew what buttons he needed to push to make him excited and what to say to make him actually put effort into something.

It's not that Nassiz didn't want to put effort into something, it just wasn't worth it sometimes. Most of the times when he was out with his fireteam he would behave and not flirt with anyone of the other Guardians or lately even with a few of the enemies. Even if Nassiz told Drei and Sal multiple times he would never sleep with a Hive Knight or a Cabal Gladiator or a Taken Phalanx. Though he didn't say anything about the Eliksni when Drei asked him about that. It wasn't that he hated them, he actually had only pity for them, they were only chasing after the Traveler, that left them.

Maybe that would be their future too when the big space marshmallow one day decided to leave them alone.

As he wondered if he could fool Drei into eating small parts of candy that he fused with a bit arc-energy to make it look like small shards of the Traveler, he felt his support slip and with a startled yelp he lost his footing and fell down the stone wall he was currently climbing down.

Stone scraped over black metal, leaving some heavy marks in it and sparks were sent everywhere. He tried to dig his fingers into the stone to somehow slow his fall, but he saw the floor coming rather fast.

So he did the only thing that any Hunter would do who had a high opinion of himself.

He jumped and performed a combat roll.

After catching his fall like that the naked Exo found himself face to face with four large blue glowing eyes that looked at him in a mixture of being impressed and also very confused.

“U-Uhm...”, he stuttered and looked right into those glowing eyes, not being able to tell how big the Fallen really was that was kneeling in front of him.

“Hey pal, uhm look this is not what you think it is. I am not here to shoot you or any of your friends and comrades. As you see I don't have any weapons or armor on me. And on the other side, I'm a Guardian, yes, but I am an Exo. A machine. And you guys worship machines, right?”

The Eliksni tilted their head and just stared at Nassiz, was that surprise in their eyes? Yes, it definitive was.

“Exo....what...?”, came the rather confused reply from him and alone that voice had Nassiz almost scramble back. Shit. That was not a normal Eliksni he had in front of him. Such a deep voice was the product of a larger consumption of ether and only Captains had access to large amounts of ether so that such effects would appear. That was a thing that the Spider told him when he teached him about the hierarchy of the Eliksni.

“I'm not here to kill you!”, Nassiz now begun to panic and actually took a step back from the Eliksni, who was crouching in front of him.

The large Fallen still doesn't reply but instead now actually stands up and if Nassiz would have had a heart it would've stopped beating right then and there. That Fallen was huge. Larger than normal Captains and almost as large as a Kell if not bigger.

Clearing his throat he then begun to speak Eliksni, rather glad that Spider taught him the basics along with some rather useful phrases and the rest he learned himself so that he now was rather fluently in the language, able to make out the meaning of the foreign language.

“I'm not here to kill you! To be more precise I was sent here by the City to...uhm...see how you life, since we know so little about you. We only know that you are nomads, living in ships and traveling from place to place. And to be honest I really sympathize with you guys, that must be very lonely and sad to have no place you really can call home. One of the reasons why I am here is to talk about exactly that. The Last City offers to give you space inside the walls to live there and make a new home in there. The other reason is...a bit more private and I would prefer talking in a bit more secluded area about that”

The words just spilled out of Nassiz, he wasn't thinking anymore, he was just talking at this point to safe his own metal ass. And of course his libido would show up during this attempt to calm the large Fallen down.

At first there is no response from the Fallen, then his shoulders begin to shake and a few seconds later a loud laughter can be heard coming from him.

“You Traveler dwellers...always muse me. Trying your best to make peace...or obliterate whatever is in your way”, he then spoke up in perfect english and Nassiz jaw dropped in surprise. From all the things to happen he did not account for that.

The Fallen finally stood up and then grabbed him, hoisted him over his shoulder before he shouted some orders in Eliksni.

“Collect the injured and head back to base camp. Vandals, with me. Dregs, cover our rear. Marauders scout out ahead”

A cold breeze hit Nassiz exposed ass and he shivered, feeling his hole slightly twitch and clench at the cold sensation. Why did he agree to this again...?

He then spots the dozens of Fallen around them along with a small group of wounded Fallen that is behind the large Fallen who is now carrying him back to their base camp.

Nassiz held out his hand to summon his Ghost.

Vrex' silver shell spun around and the mute ghost looked at Nassiz, who said: “Send a message to Drei and Sal and tell them about...what we discovered”

Before his Ghost is able to send anything though, he is snatched out of the air by the large Fallen, who looks at it before saying: “Ghosts...odd little things. Found thousands over my life, never got them working asides from sending out a weak signal. Now....combining them into a prototype Servitor? Genius”

Then he tosses the Ghost back at Nassiz.

The Hunter catches Vrex in his hands again and looks at the Ghost, who gives of a rather distressed beeping noise.

“Vrex! Are you okay...?”, he then asked and gently pets the silver ball-shaped shell of the Ghost.

“It's okay buddy...”, he softly whispered and then pulls the shell closer to his body, his core giving of a soft amount of heat to reassure the small machine.

Then he turns his head and hisses at the Fallen: “Don't. Throw. Him”

“Why?”, it's not a provocation, it's honest interest that he hears in the voice of the Fallen.

“He has PTSD from being thrown down a cliff when we lost our Light back in the Red War”, Nassiz sees no point in not being honest.

“Also, were did you learn english that well? The only Fallen I know to speak english is the Spider and you are not him”, he then asks right before the Fallen has a chance to even answer.

They suddenly stop and Nassiz looks over his shoulder at the Fallen, who then turns his head to ask: “That no brained bastard is still alive?”, only to burst out laughing and answering his question within the same breath.

“Of course he is!”

Then he continues to walk back to the camp, which is unsettling close to the walls of the City. How did no one ever spot this large camp?!

“As for me learning english, I am rather old. Older than most you've seen. You figure it out from there”, he ducks into a large hut and then rather careless dumps Nassiz onto the ground before he sits down into a large throne-like chair, folding two of his four arms over his chest as he looks at Nassiz, who now tries to get into a more comfortable position.

“Now...what is the real reason you were wandering my caves?”, he asks the Hunter.

“Exactly what I told you, really. And maybe a bet with the leader of my fireteam. Damned Drei, he really knows how to convince someone to do something. If he wouldn't give me his Black Armory Sniperrifle for this I wouldn't do this. And maybe my sex-driven brain hopes for a bit sex I don't know. But looking around you've made yourself quiet at home here so I don't think you would take that offer up anymore”

“My house can move if needed, but as of now no Guardians have attacked us on sight so we shall remain here. You may inform your leaders that if you have broken equipment they can pay us to fix it. As for the other reason...you wish to mate, yes? Let me guess...it's the myth that certain Fallen have two mating organs, correct?”

Nassiz can feel his own core heating up at the last part of the sentence and the question that was going around in his head was immediately doused by his large libido.

“Care to find out and test the myth?”, the voice grew deeper and the tone was now a sultry one, his lower arms pats his massive lap and Nassiz swore that underneath that breathing mask the Fallen wore, there was a large kooky grin.

But now his curiosity was getting the better of him, together with his own arousal and his large libido. So he stood up from were he was sitting and climbed rather nimble on the lap of the Fallen, getting comfortable in it and then he answers to the question of the Fallen: “I always care to find out when there is sex involved. And yes it is a myth. So...is it true or just a thing someone made up?”

He looks directly into the eyes of the large Fallen, no fear visible on his face and even his own core has cooled down a bit. Sex was something he was good at and smalltalk too.

Chuckling the Fallen then leaned back and simply said: “Arouse me”

“Through that armor? Well I can certainly try~”, Nassiz purred and then began to gently touch the Fallen through the fabric parts of the armor, beginning to massage the somewhat hard chitin skin underneath it.

He reached around Nassiz to undo the clasps of the armor on his lower torso along with the large pieces around his torso. With a pleased rumble he tossed both armor pieces aside.

“Much better... Damn things are good to have but make living in them insufferable”

“Could make them more comfortable to wear”, Nassiz offers him and then begins to really massage the gray chitin places, his fingers dancing over them, infusing them with arc-energy, small sparks fly from his fingers whenever he touches the plates and he can see the shiver that travels through the body of the large creature. He must've also hit a rather tense spot because he could feel some of the muscles relaxing underneath the chitin plates. Might be some points were the armor was scraping against the skin and wearing it out.

“I'm Nassiz by the way”, he then also casually drops his own name so the Fallen doesn't need to call him Guardian all the time.

“My name does not translate well, but the closest that would come to it is Scrapper”, Scrapper then introduces himself.

“Also a bit lower and you'll hit the right muscle group, Nassiz”, he gives him the advice and the Hunter shudders. Fuck it feels so good to hear his own name being spoken by a Fallen.

He follows the advice and nods as he finds some rather tense muscles.

“Yup, fuck those are tense. Do you guys know how to give massages? If not I have to teach you guys that!”, he increases the strength of the massage to get the muscles to relax and is now grateful that he isn't human.

A human face can give so much more away than an Exo face as humans and other creatures with blood can blush. He can not, the only thing that happens with him is his core that heats up or his optics flaring brighter.

“There is no need for most pleasurable things in our lives”, is the cryptic answer from Scrapper, who lets out a pleasure filled groan after he answered Nassiz question.

After a few more minutes he readjusts himself and then gestures to the floor.

“Sit in front of me”

It's clear that this Fallen is used to ordering people around but Nassiz is not someone to complain about that. He actually enjoys it very much since this gives him time to think about other things. So he follows that order and climbs down from Scrappers lab, sitting on the floor in front of him, his own dick rock hard between his legs.

Scrapper reaches between his legs and then removes the last cloth that is covering his crotch, two large dicks emerge from between his legs and Nassiz can feel his hunger break free in a rather deep needy growl, his entire body feels like it is on fire.

Faster than Scrapper can react the Hunter climbs back onto his lap, shivering with anticipation as he looks directly into the blue glowing eyes of the large Fallen as he shivers with anticipation as he slowly lowers himself down on one of the dicks, moaning in pleasure as he can feel it entering him, stretching him open.

“Fuck....nnnrgh...shit feels that good....!”

His own cock rubs against the other large one and he lets out a deep satisfied moan as one of the cocks is completely buried inside him, he then leans forwards and begins to kiss and lick the other cock, beginning to move his hands up and down.

“Mmmmh...you are so...willing...so....many ideas...”, Scrapper grunts and then his lower arms pick up the Hunter and begin to move him up and down on the large cock.

Nassiz' orange eyes glow brighter and he moans loud, shivering he curses: “S-Shit...! If I knew...i-it felt that good I would've...asked a Fallen much more...earlier...!”

Scrapper lets out a disapproving grunt as he says: “You...wouldn't have much luck with other Fallen. There are....few of us who would do this...let alone talk to a Guardian...very few of us civilized left...”

The Exo moans loud as Scrapper picks up the pace and then mumbles: “A shame...if....if you ask me...”

The upper two arms then suddenly wrap around the other cock and Nassiz own cock, beginning to pump both of them while he moves Nassiz entire body much more faster up and down.

Cuddling into Scrapper to have a bit more physical contact the hunter let's out a loud scream as he cums, covering his own and Scrappers stomach in orange cum.

He can feel the hands of the large Eliksni clench around his frame and then he is pressed down onto the cock, feeling it pulsating inside him as he gets filled up with the hot seed, the other dick in front of him twitching and he leans forward, mouth quickly over the head of the large dick, sucking on it, causing Scrapper to growl in pleasure and he feels the rather warm semen spill in his mouth and throat, a bit trickling out of his mouth as he isn't fast enough to swallow all of it.

The Hunter never felt so full and stuffed nor satisfied or safe at the same time. And he likes it. Too much for his own liking but for now he'll accept the feelings of safety and satisfaction to ripple through his entire body.


	2. Hiveclaws and coping with fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the mission "In the Deep" from the Shadowkeep DLC.  
> Nassiz struggles to deal with what happend and goes to the only person he feels safe around: Scrapper.

Screaming in utter terror the Hunter crawled over the dark stone that was fitted with red spikes, hands easily finding something to hold onto as he climbed up, the screeching of Thralls behind and all around him.

Light couldn't reach him so far down in the pyramid and he couldn't even feel his Voidbow anymore. It was like he was just cut off from it, like he had lost his light all over again. It was a bit amusing that a Wizard saved him back then and now some Thrall would sink their claws into him and probably kill him.

He could hear the tearing of fabric and then hot pain struck into his side, screaming he tried to scrambled up the stone faster, he slipped, a red spike cracking underneath his gloved fingers. Yelling in fear he unsheathed his knife and drove it deep in the face of the Thrall, fear grasping him.

His core begun to glow bright as he kicked the corpse away and in the deep pit below. The Nightstalker gasped for air and then quickly made his way up the wall, his entire body shivering and trembling with fear.

He couldn't even breathe anymore, not that this was important for him, he was an Exo, those couldn't die when they weren't breathing. In fact breathing was something that was a left over reminder of their days when they were human. But he had to get out of here or he would be dead, rusting in here and just be left for death.

Nassiz felt the smokebomb before it materialized in his palm. He was releasing a breath he didn't knew he was holding as he felt the small round object in his hand, the surface smooth and warm to the touch. With this he could make it past the Hive and the-

A loud screeching noise interrupted his own thoughts and he let out another terrified scream as he came face to face with an rather angry looking Hive Wizard. She screamed again at him and begun to conjure up her darkness. Panicking he threw the smoke bomb at his own feet, beeping the device went off and surrounded him in blue camouflaging smoke.

Skittering on all of his four limbs he run towards the set of stairs, never looking back down into the deep pit that he would escape from. Sick golden light stung in his eyes as he skittered past one of the hive lanterns. An idea formed in his mind and he grabbed the large object, letting out a string of curses as he fealt just how heavy it was. The object begun to hum with energy as he lifted it up and he threw it down the stairs, tumbling and crashing it made it's way down, illuminating dozens and thousands of green glowing eyes, red spikes and claws eager to tear into him, then the lantern exploded into thousand bits just like a grenade would, sending small pieces of crystal and steel everywhere.

That would give him a bit time to distract the Hive until he was out of here! Picking up his pace again he run back up the stairs, fingers now tightly clutched around his Thorn and his combat knife. The knife itself was a present from Cayde-6 when he was firstly introduced as Hunter to the Vanguard and he kept it since then. The knife always brought him luck and this time there wouldn't be any difference. He would make it out of the depths of the Scarlet Keep alive.

Something struck him in the side and yelling out in pain Nassiz shot the Thrall in the head, the head of the creature exploding in green fire, the body set ablaze. His Thorn begun to glow green, hungry from the kill. And that was when the effect of the smokebomb wore of. Cursing he jumped behind a large red sort of balcony as he heard the familiar screech of a Shrieker. He could feel the hard vibration as the void projectiles impacted onto the red metal he was currently hiding behind. Clenching his hands he unholstered his Rocket Launcher, the Rocket already loaded into the barrel of the weapons as he rolled out of cover, kneeling on the hard metal floor as he aimed at the purple glowing core of the construct.

The beeping noise of the Rocket Launcher ripped into his ears and head as he aimed the barrel onto the thing, then he pulled the trigger and the rocket made a hissing noise, shooting towards the Shrieker, hitting it's target with a loud explosion. The Voidcore cracked and the metal bursted into purple flames as the construct was destroyed.

Heavy breathing he holstered his Rocket Launcher on his back again and jumped down into the clear arena type space. A disgusted squelching sound of Hive matter was heard as his boots dug deep into the weird gray matter underneath him. He heard the clattering of claws together with the loud shreaking sounds of Thralls, the echoing ghost like sounds of the Cursed Thralls along with the howling of the Wizards and Knights, also probably some growling of Acolytes as well. Nassiz just wanted to get out of here.

Picking up his pace he jumped into the air, grapped onto the ledge of the metal construct and then pushed himself over it, running towards the set of stairs that would lead him to his freedom.

He could feel the darkness reaching out to him, trying to take his light away from him, trying to take back what he has taken from the Hive.

The Cryptoglyph was safe in his inventory and he would not give it up. Not if Eris wanted to find a way inside of the pyramid. And he was for once glad that none of his fireteam were here to see him like this, scared and probably looking like death itself was after him. For Nassiz there was nothing more fear instilling as darkness and Hive. Lots and lots of Hive. Picking up his pace again the Hunter made a straight way for the set of stairs, his exit so clear in front of him and yet his vision faded in and out. Blinking he grasped his side and was horrified when he found his hand stained with oil after he hold it up to the dim light that was down here.

So many were depending on him, he just couldn't die down here...!

Gritting his teeth the Exo broke out into a faster run, forced his legs to run faster, then he suddenly found himself on all fours, running like an Eliksni up the stairs. He could feel cold arc projectiles zipping over his head and shoulders, void energy cracking some of the stone surface of the stairs underneath his gloved fingers.

And yet he made it.

Gasping he broke through the entrance, tumbling over his own feet, he just stood there, gasping for air. And then Eris' voice cut through the silence that suddenly dominated the area.

“Guardian?”

“We....I....I'm here....Cryptoglyph with me...”, Nassiz said and then he just broke down onto the floor, gasping for air, fear still digging it's nasty claws into him.

His ghost materialized and then tended to his wounds, the large wound in his side was closed but there would be scratch marks left.

“I thought you...I'm sorry. The immense darkness of the pyramid kept me from you”, Eris sounded like she was out of breath, relieved that he was still alive.

“But we must not waste time. With the Cryptoglyph in hand, we stand a chance against the Pyramid. Bring it here and let us make use of it”

Shaking still from the events that happened the Hunter went into his ship, not caring for that they now had a way inside the Pyramid, he was still inside the dark bottomless pit of the Scarlet Keep. And he did not want anyone to see him like this. He can hear Vrex, giving of a very concerned sound, the shell of him spinning in worry.

“Set...Scrapper's camp...I...”, Nassiz wasn't even able t o get the words out anymore, his entire body was still struck with the fear that had it's ugly claws in him.

But there were no words needed for the Ghost, he knew exactly what his Hunter had in mind. And so Nassiz didn't flinch as the ship set itself in motion, the target was the large base camp from the House of Beasts.

Sneaking in was easier than Nassiz thought and so he currently was sitting on the large bed of the Kell, the large blanket wrapped around him, nearly drowning in the fabric but he needed it right now. The warm scent calmed him down a bit. But not enough as he nearly shot Scrapper with his Thorn, as the Kell entered his own quarters, mumbling something about idiotic Guardians.

Rather surprised the large Eliksni looked at him and then tilted his head as he looked at Nassiz in full armor, wrapped in the large blanket looking like a lost child.

“What are you doing here...?”

“I...”, Nassiz voice cracked and the fear had it's teeth again in him, the memories were to fresh and he couldn't talk.

Luckily Vrex had him covered. His ghost floated over to Scrapper and then displayed the words: “Hive, Moon, Pyramid, Nightmares, Fear, feels safe here”

Meanwhile the hunter found his ability to speak again: “Y-Yeah...had a mission deep in...the Scarlet Keep were they have the most dangerous and potent of Hive. I...runned for my life...screaming as loud as I could...if I would've had a heart...it...would no longer beat...”

He turns to his side and slightly lowers the blanket to Scrapper can get a look at the torn clothes and the scratch marks underneath it, that were a nasty wound a mere hour ago.

He can hear Scrapper letting out a snarl before the large Eliksni walks over to him, four strong arms pull him against the chest of the Kell, one hand gently patting his back in a comforting matter.

Nassiz shivers and then he begins to sob, not really able to cry but he wish he could. So all he could do was sob and imitate the so familiar motion of crying.

“I...thought I would die...! I....I...can't let the others see me like this... I ....shit....I”, he shakes as the situation really sinks in he was a few hours ago.

“I....could've died down...there...” 

Vrex made a distressed sound before he rushed over to his Guardian, gently nuzzling into the Hunters neck before he floats up to Scrappers face and lets out a soft beeping noise.

The Kell just silently tightens the hug and continues to gently rub the back of the Hunter, trying his best to offer the scared Hunter any sort of comfort.

“Scrapper...?”, Nassiz voice came out in a whisper as an idea formed in his mind. He thought back onto their first meeting on how he felt after they had sex. He...needed that again...

“Could you....fuck me senseless....? I...need that right now if I'm honest...I mean....o-only if you...well...if you want”, fear made it nearly impossible for him to talk, fear of being rejected by the only one that would be able to not only calm him down but to also make him feel safe and sound.

He could feel the slight tilting of Scrappers head and then the Eliksni nodded before answering: “Sure. I suppose I can do that for you”

Vrex doesn't even need to be asked, in a blue shimmer the clothes, armors and weapons of Nassiz are gone and the Ghost vanishes as well. Giving both of them more privacy.

Shivering Nassiz lay down on the bed, his orange eyes glowing a bit brighter as he looked up to the massive form of Scrapper. On the more metallic parts of his body were marks from Hiveclaws visible. Then his orange eyes glowed bright with need. Need for safety, need for control, need for sex.

Growling low at the scratch marks on Nassiz' body, Scrapper leans down and then whispers into Nassiz ear: “Only I'm allowed to leave marks you”  
The Exo then can hear the soft clicking of armor being unclipped and thrown aside, before one of Scrapper's large members slowly enter him.

Shivering in pleasure Nassiz looks up and their eyes meet as a smile appears on his face and his usual nature shines through as he teases him: “W-Well...then...don't hold back and mark me as yours mightiest of all Kells~”

Scrapper growls deep and thrusts forwards, hilting himself deep inside the smaller Exo, who let's out a deep satisfied moan, hips thrusting up against the large cock.

“Nrgh...so...good...!”, he moans out, eyes glowing with bliss.

The Kell begins to build up a steady rhythm and thrusts into Nassiz, who holds onto the sheets, moaning and sighing in pleasure at the feeling that the large dick is causing him. The fear is forgotten, the time he spent in the depths of the Scarlet Keep are far away.

Then Scrapper stops his thrusts and Nassiz lets out a rather surprised scream as he can feel the second dick of the large Eliksni entering him along with the other dick, stretching him with a wonderful burn. Grasping for hold he ends up holding onto the sheets, rocking his hips back into Scrapper as his hole is clenching down around the two dicks inside him, hungry for more than just the feeling of getting stretched.

Growling at the feeling the Eliksni speeds up his thrusts, his lower arms grapping Nassiz hips, the claws digging into the metal and synthetic skin, leaving small marks in it as he moves the Nightstalker faster and harder on his members.

The Exo closes his eyes as the fire that burns in his belly finally consumes him, erupting into a powerful hard orgasm, screaming Scrapper's name he comes hard, fingers digging down into the blankets as he curls up into the touch, into the hard thrusts.

Growling Scrapper speeds up his thrusts once more and then with one final thrust he once again hilts his two dicks deep inside Nassiz, who can feel them both pulsate with the rhythm of Scrapper's pulse, cum flooding his ass.

Shivering he let's out a undefinable string of words, to high and drunk from the pleasure to even form understandable words right now. Nassiz had sex with many people, Guardians and non-Guardians alike.

Closing and opening his eyes again the Exo let out a soft curse as he catches his breath, looking up into the six blue eyes of Scrapper, a smile on his metallic lips.

The Kell holds him close with his lower arms and then gently begins to pull out of Nassiz, who just now realizes what he had done.

He broke the promise, the oath he swore himself.

Never having sex two times with the same person.

To never again getting attached to another person again. To never fall in love again because he could not handle getting his heart broken again.

But Scrapper...he couldn't break his heart, could he...? For once, he didn't chase him out of his tent. And he seemed to enjoy their time together very much. And the sex was just...amazing...

Letting out a deep sigh he cuddles into the chest of the Kell, then he lets out a weak chuckle, before he just starts talking.

“You uhm...would mind if I...come and visit you again...? This time with...Vrex sending you a message so...you know I'm coming...?”, letting out a weak laugh, that sounds amused but also a bit sad, he then continues to talk.

“Heh...I once swore myself...to never have sex more than one time with someone...but you Scrapper....? Shit you really went ahead and made me break that promise to myself. Because...to put it bluntly: I think...no Guardian nor creature would be able to...give me this kind of pleasure and...I had a lot of sex but...from all of my past partners...you...you were the best...”

The soft chuckling sound that Scrapper made stirred something in Nassiz he hadn't felt in a long time and he was genuienly afraid to...fall in love with this Eliksni.

“I do not mind you stopping by every now and then. Just know that I may not be able to do this all the time. And I'd assume it's due to the multiple mating organs and the seize of said organs”

Nassiz chuckles low and then cuddles closer into the large Kell.

“And...I...I feel safe with you...not...not like with my usual partners I have...I mean...once I...I killed a Guardian right after we had sex because he...threatened me with throwing me off the Wall for...sleeping with his boyfriend...they all...know that I'm who I am and that I sleep with everyone who is interested. Hell people pay me silver to have sex with me. And I...I don't ask them if they have a partner or a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I'm just...happy that someone wants to spent some time with me, even when...that time is spent with sex. It...feels actually good to...spent time with you. Not only the small talks we had the past few times I visited you but...with you I actually feel like I am desired. Like...I was thinking about making a joke about changing my name into 'Point B' so that people would actually be once interested in me and wanted me...”, he then looked down onto his arm, before he showed the large gap in the synthetic skin to the Eliksni, an old wound he had one were you were able to see the exposed wire underneath together with gears, moving along in a slow rhythm.

“That...was another Hunter who's boyfriend slept with me. Their partner lied to me that he was single and then the following night...he pretends to be interested in a night with me and then he...tried to kill me. Needless to say I...killed them first and then ran to Sal...since then...I am not sleeping as deep as usual because...that Hunter still wants to kill me. Thanks to...Sal, Shaxx and Zavala keeping an eye out for them...I am still alive. But this wound...it can't be fixed...”

Scrapper looks down at the wound, before he props himself up in the bed, leaning over the edge to rummage around in one of the crates that are standing next to his bed. Then he finds what he has searched for, gently he takes the arm of Nassiz with his lower hands, while the upper hands hold a small wielder. A few minutes pass in silence as Nassiz looks in awe an utter shock as Scrapper begins to repair the wound, he then applies a blue glowing lubricant looking gel to the found and then he replaces the top panel of the arm with a new, prestige looking one.

“Give the lubricant a few days for the nanites to activate properly and you'll be good to go. If it takes longer than a week, come back to me and I'll give it another go. Also, should you want that hunter to disappear, give Zavala or whoever you want, those coordinates. This is were I stash some of those...”, Scrapper searches for the word a bit before he continues to talk: “Exotics, I've come across, stolen, or looted”

Nassiz blinks for a few moments and says nothing, he just can't process what just happened, his lights frantically flickering as he tries to work through all the emotions and thoughts that storm his mind. The warmth that spreads in his body doesn't help either. He looks up at Scrapper, letting out a somewhat broken noise before he just hugs him tightly, hiding his face in the stomach of the Eliksni.

“If I could cry I would...! Shit...w-why? I'm just...just a Guardian...! Why....Why are you doing that?T-Thank you so...much I...fuck...I don't have a way to repay you...!”

Scrapper hums in thought as he rubs Nassiz back before he answers the Hunter.

“To be honest? I didn't figure it out either. But I figured it out recently. You were the first Guardian to activly seek out my house, not to kill us but to learn from us. You went in here without the intention to attack us. It played a large part in how I see you and other Guardians. Those who come here without attacking first, they get a pass. Others who run in and kill themselves against my house are getting nothing”

“Yeah...Fallen always fascinated me to be honest. Then I met the Spider and...well...he taught me Eliksni and from there on out I tried to talk to you guys. But the only thing I got back were either very rude insults or threats. Though lately they...kinda avoid me. Maybe me smelling after you does that, dunno. Well all expect those...two very large Fallen...they did not attack me but they also didn't stay away as much as other Eliksni. And again I have no way to pay you back for that...for everything that you did for me up to this point... “, Nassiz said with a smile on his face, leaning into the large warm body in front of him.

Scrapper shrugs and starts to absently pick on something that is on the few armor pieces he still wears.

“I am the Kell of the House of Beasts, Most know to stay away from those marked by me or my house. Fallen will not harm you”, he then exclaims and Nassiz smiles soft as a feeling of safety spreads throughout his whole body.

He closes his eyes and leans further into Scrapper, letting out a deep sigh.

“Yeah but...I still don't have a way to repay you...”, he mutters out.

Scrapper shrugs again and then tells him: “If you must feel like you have to repay me, then I suppose bringing me old machines, exotics, or broken machines. I enjoy fixing them or modifying them. I have nothing else to do. No other House is brave enough to fight me nor are there any Guardians capable of fighting me.”

Chuckling Nassiz nods and then a thought hits him, he looks up to Scrapper and without even thinking he begins to speak.

“Hey uhm....weird question but...Sal's birthday is...well...this weekend and...uhm...there will be a large festival since he helped build the wall and stuff like that...there will also be a fancy dance party and...Ihavenoonesoyoumightwannacomewithmeandspendsometimewithme?”, a small cloud of steam escapes him as he has never once asked someone out of a date before and now he is nervous because of the possibility that Scrapper will not come with him.

After Scrapper is silent for a few moments Nassiz is a bit worried that the Eliksni might not be down to go with him to something like that. Then he can hear a low gurgling sound that grows in volume until it grows into a loud laughter. After a few minutes of laughing the Kell then looks down on him, eyes sparkling with amusement and joy.

“I do hope...gods that was funny. I do hope you realize what it would look like should you, this tiny Hunter, invite me, the Kell of the House of Beasts, to the City”

Nassiz chuckles and then shrugs before he says: “Honestly I don't fucking care. According to rumors Drei brings along Blight, a rather large Hive Wizard that saved me back in the Days of the Red War, so yeah. You won't be the only large one there. Plus...I don't want to be alone...seeing all those happy couples it...makes me...sad...whenever there was an event like this I...had no one to dance with and was just...sitting in a dark corner until someone would approach me for sex or until I was just to bored to stick around longer and went for a walk on my own...”

The Eliksni shrugs and then says: “Sure. I don't see why not”

“Thank you! You...fuck you have no idea how much this means to me...!”, Nassiz blurts out and then just hugs Scrapper, who hugs him back, a soft purr vibrating through the large body.


	3. Scrap and Caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nassiz dwells on some fond memories together with the large Kell.

_Nassiz lets out a frustrated groan and then nearly throws the small cape he is working on in the corner, standing up he throws the fabric onto the large bed._

_Scrapper who is currently talking to some of his Captains, looks shortly up at him, then he whispers something to his Captains, who nod and leave the tent._

_“What is troubling you, Hunter?”, the Kell then asks him and Nassiz sighs, then he points to the cape._

_“This! I...I tried to fucking fix the tears in the fabric but they won't just stay closed!”, he growls frustrated and Scrapper tilts his head._

_“That cape....it looks like a smaller version of what an Eliksni Captain would wear”, he then states and Nassiz nods._

_“Y-Yeah...I...uhm...I always wanted something like that so I decided to get some materials from Spider and start making it. I might not look like it but I like to...make clothes and armordecoration in my free time”, the Hunter smiles and a bit surprised the Kell then stands up from his throne, walks over to the cape and gently lifts it up, looking at the seam that holds together the fabric and the fur collar._

_Huffing he throws it down and grumbles: “He gave you shitty material”_

_“What?! How do you know that?”_

_“Normal cloth isn't that hard to sew, he gave you special treated cloth that is harder to sew”, the Kell kneels down next to his large bed and then rummages around in a crate, before he pulls out a rather large slightly torn cape that sports the sigil of his House._

_“I don't use this one anymore, it's too torn for me. But for you it might be perfect”, he throws the large cape at Nassiz, who let's out a startled yelp as he gets buried underneath the heavy cloth._

_Fighting his way out of it, he looks a bit surprised up at Scrapper, who walks back to his throne and sits rather relaxed down on it, folding his lower arms over his stomach, blue eyes watching him with slight amusement._

_“I must say that I like this look, you underneath my old cape. Knowing that you'll walk around with it”, his voice fades out before he finishes the thought, a lost expression is on his face, before the Kell shakes his head and growls._

_“Not important”, he then mumbles and leans further back into his throne._

_Nassiz gently grabs the cloth and is rather surprised as it feels very soft underneath his touch. He then takes out his knife and gently starts to cut the large cape into a smaller one that fits him more but that he can still wrap around himself. That is when he notices that the cloth still smells after Scrapper. And by the Traveler does it smell good..._

_Humming a soft tune he loses himself in the work and soon he has a new cape, that he carefully tries on, a large smile on his face as it fits him perfect and the scent of Scrapper makes him feel safe and warm._

_“Sometimes you must make do with what you have. You must deal with the hand you've been dealt with”, the Eliksni then says and his eyes have a rather soft glow in it, a soft glow that Nassiz never saw before._

_Chuckling he turns to Scrapper and then asks him: “Can I frame that as a quote and hang it over my bed? A rather nice choice of words you made there. And inspiring too. A shame I don't play any card games. Sal tried too teach me poker once but gave up after I didn't get the rules”_

_That gets a chuckle out of Scrapper, who leans forward and then says: “Fallen play a much different version of poker”_

_Snorting Nassiz gets his tools together and then looks up to the large Kell: “You really play fucking card games? What do you play then? Strip poker and who wins gets to fuck the other? I would loose on purpose then”_

_Scrapper lets out an amused growl: “Of course you would. But we only play it that way when we are fighting for dominance or a female”_

_Nassiz chuckles softly and then climbs onto the Throne, sitting on one of the armrests so that he is a bit closer to Scrapper, he might be known for his large libido, but he also doesn't mind smalltalk or just some cuddling._

_“So...you challenge each other to a card game? That is...rather civilized. Though I would still loose on purpose for that last one. Females are...not exactly something I am sexually interested in. Back at the Tower they called me sometimes the 'Gay Hoe' who'll sleep with anyone that flirts with them or that shows only some remote sexual interest in them. I might be needy but I don't rape people and I also don't force myself onto others and I also have standards. Speaking of such things...what was your weirdest sex moment?”, curious the Hunter looks up to Scrapper, who blinks, before gently flicking him in the chest._

_“I'm looking at 'em”, was the only answer that he gave the Exo._

_Amused chuckling Nassiz gets more comfortable on the armrest._

_“Sweet. I was never the first one for anyone. Now I know why some people brag about that. So...that card game? How does that function? Because I am now really curious about it! I also like games and bets way too much”, grinning he looks up at Scrapper._

_The Kell lets out a breath, before he reaches to the side of his Throne and pulls out a deck of cards._

_“This is Scrap and Caps. You deal out cards and have to have all 4 of one kind of card to make a cap. You win by having the most caps. If you have 2 or less of a card, it's scraps. 3 is a hold-down”, he explains while shuffling the deck with his lower arms._

_Grinning Nassiz then crawls onto Scrappers knees and looks up at him: “Wanna play a round just for fun? Sounds nice and easy~”_

_“You'll loose on purpose and just want me to fuck you”_

_“Well you got me there but I actually want to play it now that you've explained it. I might still loose because I suck at card games”, Nassiz chuckles soft and looks up to Scrapper with a kooky grin on his face._

_Shrugging Scrapper begins to divide the whole deck until the cards are evenly split between them._

_“You can make trades with other players for cards you need. But you trade a whole cap against a card”, Scrapper then explain some of the bonus rules and Nassiz nods, then he takes the cards the Fallen offers him and opens them up, looking at the cards he got. Strange symbols dotted the cards along with some runes that he didn't understand._

_“Understood, anything else I should know?”, he then asked as he finished studying the cards._

_Tilting his head Scrapper thinks for a few moments, before he shakes his head: “Nope. Most games are played with Glimmer as stakes. But since I know what you want, it'll be for that”_

_“Okay, let's begin then, shall we? Vrex? Please make sure I don't try to cheat”_

_The Ghost spins his shell and then floats over to Scrapper, cuddling into the neck of the large Eliksni, displaying the words: “Simple, you cheat, no sex”_

_“Good idea!”, Nassiz says and smiles, the exchange gets a soft chuckle out of the Kell, who then looks at Nassiz._

_“Begin”_

_“Uhm okay...you just hold them or place them down?”, the Hunter then asks him as he arranges his cards into the pairs._

_With a grin underneath his mask Scrapper places down 3 caps, answering the question of the Exo that way._

_“Ah okay...”, Nassiz shuffles his cards around, then he places down 2 caps, smiling as he sees that he can form another cap out of a hold-down and a scrap._

_Frowning Scrapper throws a few scraps down and then explains: “You can put scraps onto the table and when you see a card you need, you simply take it”_

_“Okay!”, Nassiz smiles at Scrapper and places down another cap along with a few scraps on the pile that Scrapper threw down earlier._

_Huffing Scrapper throws down a few more scraps onto the small pile and then mumbles to himself: “Damn...I shouldn't deal them out...”_

_Grinning Nassiz hears that and then says: “What did you say earlier about when you get a bad hand? 'You deal with the hand that you've been dealt with' if I remember correctly”_

_With that he lays down 4 caps and smiles at the Kell._

_Scrapper watches the move, then he looks at his own cards, let's out a frustrated growl and places all of them down._

_“You win. Beginners luck”, he then states and chuckling amused Nassiz places down his own cards, stating: “You should've not thrown down so much scrap, Scrapper~”_

_“Fuck...this is really fun! Mind if I scan the cards and then get my own fireteam into this game? I really want to see how Sal and Drei would be doing at this! Oh! We could take them with us when Sal has his birthday, how does that sound? If...that is okay with you, that is”_

_“Don't go easy on him. He'll brag. A lot”, are the words displayed by Vrex, who nudges gently into Scrappers face._

_The Eliksni lets out a loud laugh and Nassiz huffs: “Vrex! Don't backstab me!”_

_Still laughing Scrapper collects the cards and places them back into the small bag on his throne, then with his lower arms he lifts up Nassiz' chin, looking him directly in the eyes._

_“So Mr. Winner, what do you want?”_

_Gulping Nassiz looks into the blue glowing eyes and needs flares up in his system, he can feel how he is already getting hard._

_“I-”_

“Are you even listening, Nassiz-8?”

The Exo jolts up, looking around rather surprised as the Voice of Sal cuts through the memory like a Dawnblade through steel.

“W-What...?”, he blinks and looks at Sal, who crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking rather offended at him.

“Where the hell were your thoughts again?”, the Titan then asked and Nassiz flinched at the disappointed tone in the voice of his closest friend.

“U-Uhm...just...thinking about...uhm...the upcoming Dawning!”, Nassiz smiles at Sal and the Human let's out a deep sigh before he shakes his head.

“Hmhmmm....you know if you weren't sparking with light and Void energy I would believe you that. So...what or rather who is on your mind?”, he asks and Drei, who was currently looking at something on the large map, looks up from the blue hologram and over to the Hunter.

“So....uhm...you both know how...well...the bet me and you had?”, Nassiz looks over to Drei, who blinks surprised, then he frowns and nods.

“If you mean that with you walking naked into a Fallen Camp, then yes”, the Awoken says and then crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Did you go back there?”, both of them then asked and Nassiz held up his hands in a defensive stance.

“H-Hey now! Yes I want back there but Scrapper was just...he was so nice and...I just couldn't...yes I fucked with him”

Drei let out a sigh and Sal just raised one eyebrow.

“Multiple times...”

The blond eyebrow of their Titan nearly vanished underneath his hairline as genuine surprise appeared on Sal's face.

“You told us that you would never have sex with someone more than once”, Sal then said and Nassiz groaned.

“I know what I told you guys! But...it is different with Scrapper. He...He....I feel safe with him and he actually cares for my well-being”, the Hunter then says and Drei inhaled deep, before he exhaled in a long sigh.

“Nassiz. If Zavala finds out-”

“Healreadyknows”

“WHAT?!”

Both look rather shocked at him and Nassiz bites on his lip.

“He...uhm...catched a glimpse of me on my way back the first time I was there and...he asked where I was and why I was unavailable and not reachable...so...uhm...I explained it to him. He...did nearly threw me of the wall though...but I think after...well...promising him that it won't affect on who's side I fight it's okay for him”, the Hunter then says and Drei groans while Sal mutters: “Traveler preserve us...”

“Hey! At least I am honest with the things I have done or want and am not dancing around them!”, Nassiz now looks at Sal, who blushes rather heavily.

“I am not...”

“You are dancing around him, Sal. Don't think I have not seen the looks you threw at Shaxx. Just walk up to him and ask him out for fucks sake!”, Nassiz then almost shouts at the Sentinel.

Sighing Sal looks down on the map, his green eyes getting a bit darker with fear.

“I...will try my best...”

“Now could we please concentrate on the task at hand? There is a Acolyte we have to kill”, Drei turns their attention back on the subject they were talking about.


	4. Silence before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone messes with Nassiz' ghost and another Guardians asks the Hunter for shooting lessons.

Humming Nassiz stashes his Sniperrifle away and cleans up the last bit of blood on his boots, smiling he then gets up from the ground and blinks confused as one of his teammates stand in front of them.

With a tilted head he looks at them through the lenses of his helmet.

“I...uhm...”, nervously the male Warlock fidgets around and then threws a rather large honest smile at them.

“You were unbelievable in there! Sniping down the Invader and...and how you moved and just...I...uhm...”, a blush spreads on the face of the smaller human and he then looks down on his hands, nervously holding a small letter he must've wrote in a hurry.

The Exo Hunter let's out a soft chuckle and then raises his hand: “May I?”

“S-Sure..!”, the Warlock hands him over the letter and Nassiz blinks surprised, then he smiles warm underneath his helmet.

“You know...”, after a small look on the letter he knows the name of the white-haired Warlock, “Lewis, you can be a good shooter too. You just have to train and become better”

“B-But...I...everytime I...I get nervous and...I can't kill 'em! They are Guardians as we are...!”

Nassiz smiles soft and then carefully places a hand on the shoulder of the Warlock, who wears gray-black robes.

“Yes they are Guardians, but this here is a game. Even if we're able to die our Ghosts are there to resurrect us. And might I tell you something? For me it was impossible first too, shooting other Guardians. But then I trained a bit with Shaxx and...well, he told me that there is nothing to be afraid of. Inside Gambit and Crucible they are the enemy and you have to look out for your team”, he gently pats the shoulder of Lewis and then steps a bit closer to him, whispering softly: “If you want I can train you in marksmanship later”

“I...I don't...!”

Nassiz holds up his hands and then says: “No sex. Just training on how to fire a sniperrifle and how to aim. Promised”

The Warlock immediately relaxes and smiles relieved, then he summons his Ghost, who conjures a piece of paper.

“I...have something do to but...uhm...could you pick me up there later this evening...? I...I can ask Shaxx if he has a place for us we can train in without being disturbed by anything”, Lewis offers and Nassiz nods.

“You do that and I'll get the gear ready”, smiling he nods in Lewis direction and then gently folds the letter in his palm and pockets it.

“Well Lewis, see you later then”, he says and with that he transmats himself onto his ship, taking a big exhale the Exo walks over to his bed and sits down, looking at his leather covered hands.

“I...miss him...”, he whispers and Vrex immediately appears next to him, gently the Ghost nuzzles into his shoulder and lets out a soft sound that is supposed to soothe Nassiz and calm him down.

The Hunter removes his helmet and looks down on it. It is modeled after a Vex helmet and he kinda loves it but he also think that he might need a new one since this helmet has a small crack in it that would become lethal in the field.

“Strange thing to ask of me but I had stranger requests”, he then rethinks the encounter with the Warlock that was on his Gambit team and who he saved from the Invader.

“You know he reminded me of a small child”, chuckling Nassiz stood up and then gently placed his sniperrifle down in the shelf were he stores his weapons. With leather straps he secures the Trophy Hunter and then looks it over, smiling warm at the Rifle itself.

He won it with the bet from Drei, who didn't use any Sniperrifles at that time and Nassiz was proud to now call it his own.

Taking a deep breath he then begun to strip down his clothes, revealing the gray metal and gray synthetic skin underneath. On his hips were the large clawmarks from Scrapper's claws and he shivered as he let his fingers trace gently over it, a soft smile appearing on his faceplates. He really was in love with the Kell.

Huffing he tried to focus on the task at hand, a quick shower to get rid of the smell that sticked to him and then he'll be on his way to the tower were he'll meet up with Sal to have his monthly check-up and the discussion over modifications he wanted.

Chuckling he entered the shower and closed his orange optics, letting the water flood over his synthetic skin. Oh how he would love to have Scrapper with him right now. He would let himself get pinned to the wall and-

The water changed to a cold temperature and shrieking he jumped right into a hard chest.

Blinking he looked up into ember green eyes, tilting his head.

“Sal what the hell are you doing here...?”, he asked the Titan, that stood in his complete armor inside his bathroom that he head installed in his ship after he spent most time in here than in his actual apartment.

“Where were you?”, Sal growled and looked down at the naked Exo, not at all faced by the fact that he just disrupted the shower of his fireteam member.

“Pardon me...?”

“Drei and myself were waiting for hours for you! Where were you?!”, Sal growled and Nassiz could feel the cold energy of the void that begun to burn through Sal's veins.

“U-Uhm...I...what were I supposed to do today?”, he asked rather confused and Sal looked rather disappointed at him.

“Today we were supposed to get rid of the Acolyte weapon master!”

“That...was today? I...thought it was tomorrow...?”, Nassiz now was really confused and looked to Vrex, who floated next to Sal, making distressed noises.

He gently grabbed his Ghost and softly pet the shell, before Vrex showed him the schedule for today.

“There is no such thing on my schedule Sal...”, the Hunter than informed him and Sal frowns.

“I did write it down in your schedule”, the Titan said and Nassiz nods.

“I believe you. Were is Drei...?”

“He hunts the Acolyte down on his own”

“IS HE CRAZY?!”

“He can handle this himself”, Sal said and grabbed Nassiz by the neck as the Exo wanted to slip past him.

“Asides from that you...reek of Taken and Hive”, the Titan looked at Nassiz, who then crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“No shit Sherlock why do you think I wanted to take a fucking shower?”, he growled at Sal, who gently let go of him and took a deep breath.

“Well...hurry up then. Drei might be able to hold his own but he might need backup”, the Titan said and then he left the bathroom, mumbling to himself.

Nassiz gently pets the shell of Vrex, who gives of a distressed beeping noise.

“Hey it's okay...it is not your own fault little light. Someone....screwed with us...”, the Hunter then places a soft kiss on the core of his Ghost and said in a soft tone: “I'm gonna shower and then I'll clean you up, okay?”

Vrex spun his shell excited and then flew out of the bathroom, giving Nassiz some privacy.

Sal and Nassiz run into the Hive nest that Drei was in, solar energy scorched the earth and infestation and some blood was splattered here and there.

“I feel his light!”, Sal's ghost shouted out as they slipped down a tunnel the Hive dug deep into the earth.

Three gunshots could be heard and Nassiz froze on the spot.

“T-That's...!”, he looked over to Sal, who let out a deep growl.

“Stand behind me”, he ordered the Hunter and then grabbed his Steelfather Repeater tighter in his hands. The silver Autorifle with purple markings and glowing highlights on it, was a weapon the Titan treasured more than anything else since it was a gift from Saint to him for taking care of his husband.

Nassiz pulled out his Trophy Hunter and held the Sniperrifle in a strong grip.

“I have your back”, he said to the Titan, who nodded and the two then moved forward. But they encountered no enemies, just Drei who knelt on the ground, taking in a deep breath, a large grin on his face as he spotted the two of them.

“Hey...!”, smiling he stood up and then pointed behind himself, a dead Acolyte was on the ground, a bullethole on his head.

“Don't worry, he's dead”, the Warlock then looked at both and held up the gun in his hands. The Last Word.

“W-We thought that...”, Nassiz exhaled and then rushed forward to Drei, embracing him in a tight hug.

“Never ever do that again, you hear...?”, he softly whispered in the ear of their Awoken fireteam leader.

Laughing Drei hugged him back, taking a deep breath as he answers: “Don't worry, I'll wait next time for you. What took you so long?”

“Someone messed with my Ghost and so I thought that the mission was planned for tomorrow and not today”, he answered truthfully and Drei let out a deep sigh.

“I'm going to look at that later if you don't mind it”

“I...actually have something planned later...”, the Hunter says and then he breaks the hug, Drei looking a bit surprised at him, before he smiles knowingly.

“N-No I am not meeting with Scrapper again! I'm showing another Guardian how to fire a sniperrifle. Poor sod came up to me after the Gambit Match and was to flustered to really ask me that. He'll ask Shaxx if he has some safe places were we can train without being interrupted by enemies before I'll go out in the field with him and put his skills to the test. Think I'll go to Mars, lot's of free space there and great perches to shoot from”, he explains to both Drei and Sal.

Sal chuckles amused and then pats Nassiz back: “Well then we'll have your check-up tomorrow in case something happens later to you and you'll ruin the new upgrades I gave you”

Nassiz laughs amused and nods: “I think that is a good idea”

“Good, then shush, you have someone to train”, the Titan shoos him away.

Grinning the Hunter performs a mocking bow and leaves the two.

“You okay...?”, Sal looks down on Drei, who has a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Nassiz only did Gambit today, right? So who would mingle with his Ghost?”

“I don't know, but I think we have someone to ask for the recordings of the Gambit matches that Nassiz was in today”, the Titan said and Drei looks up to him.

“Please let me ask him. You nearly broke his skull the last time we asked him something”

“He had that coming for himself!”, Sal defended himself and his actions and Drei chuckles softly.

“Let me talk to the Drifter please”

“Fine...”


	5. He is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Hunter that Nassiz mentioned a few chapters previous? Yeah he get's Nassiz in his claws.

With a small smile on his face the Hunter walked down the dark alleyway, it was a bit off center of the Last City and he was a bit wondering why a Guardian would live in such a place, but then he lived on his ship so he really didn't have the right to complain.

Right as he stepped up to one of the houses, he could hear someone clearing their throat.

Spinning around he spotted Lewis, standing a few feet away from him.

“Hey!”, smiling he stepped closer to Lewis and blinked a bit confused as he saw the look on the others face.

“Lewis...? What's wrong?”, he asked the Awoken, who begun to cry and then he whispered: “I am sorry!”

In the next moment blue strings shoot out and over the shoulder of Nassiz, who let out a loud terrified scream as Vrex was captured by the blue strings, electricity shooting through him.

He catched the Ghost and pressed it to his chest, pulling his Crimson out that he then aimed in the dark were he could hear someone chuckle amused.

“The mighty Nassiz-8. Not so mighty anymore now, hu?”, came the taunt from one of the seven Guardians.

“How did you get your hands on Praxic Order weapons?!”, Nassiz screamed and looked down to Vrex, who gave off a weak signal, fighting against the suppression that was put onto him.

“Oh I don't think that that is important, Nassiz~”

The Hunter spins on his heels and aims the Handcanon right at the head of the Hunter, who now calmly steps into the dark alleyway.

“You!”, Nassiz hissed and looked at the male Hunter, who chuckled and then lowered the hood over his head, revealing the scared face of a human hunter with unusual dark eyes and silver colored hair.

“Remember me? I'm sure you remember me. Though I must say you were very hard to catch without having those blasted Titans looking out for you”, the Hunter said with a smile and Nassiz felt like a blade was just lunged into his chest and twisted.

“Oh yes I remember you”, he growls deep and tries to summon his Voidbow, ready to kill them all on the spot and flee.

“Hold him down!”

Someone throws themselves at Nassiz and startled the Hunter clutches Vrex tighter to his chest, Crimson falling out of his hand and clattering to the ground.

“Got him!”, the voice was definitive a female one and Nassiz could feel how panic broke out in him, he tried to shove the muscular Titan off of him, but the grip was strong and firm, nothing could break him free.

“Why are you doing this?!”, he yelled at the Hunter, who then kneeled down in front of him and had a cruel smirk on his face.

“Simple. You took what you wanted from us. We are simply repaying that debt you owe us”, chuckling he took the face of Nassiz in his hand and twisted it up so that Nassiz was forced to look him into the dark cold eyes.

“And no one will hear you scream”, smiling he then looked back to Lewis, who was sobbing.

“You did a good job, Lewis. Really put on a nice act. Now make sure that his Ghost can't send any messages out”, he ordered the sobbing Warlock.

“We should've just ambushed him without taking that little runt with us”, one of the Titan spat out and a smaller male Awoken Hunter, growled deep.

“You don't talk like that about my brother, Jared!”, he hissed back at the Titan, who then chuckled and said: “Maybe your brother needs someone to screw him right? We should've gone with the original plan and let him fuck Nassiz”

“Shut up you two! I won't have this ruined by you two bickering like an old married couple!”, another female voice cut through the air and Nassiz froze in utter fear.

It was the same Titan who hunted him through the Courtyard, who Sal protected him from. Ezra.

“You slept with my boyfriend and you enjoyed it. Well I'll find out what he found so special about you”, the Titan then whispered in his ear and Nassiz tried to break free of the hold that the other Titan had on him, but he couldn't break free.

“And don't try and do something funny, yeah? We'll kill your Ghost if you try and do anything funny”, another Hunter said to him and Nassiz froze as he saw the modified Shotgun, that was now aimed at his head.

“So please...try something funny~”, Nassiz looked up in the green glowing eyes of the Awoken Hunter, hairs obscured by the hood he was wearing.

“Jeremy...”, the name came as a silent plea over his synthetic lips and the Hunter laughed amused.

“Oh I won't help you out, not this time”, smirking he knelt down next to Nassiz and pushed the cold barrel of the Shotgun against his head.

“I got paid and you know what my price is. So unless you have more Silver than I was paid I won't safe you. Which, guessing from the look on your face you don't have”, chuckling the mercenary leaned back and then looked to the others.

“So...what did you wanted to do with him exactly?”, he asks them.

Jared let out a snarl and then looked at Rebecca who was still holding Nassiz down.

“Strip him of his clothes”, he ordered the rest of the group. Nassiz let out a loud scream and kicked, tried to somehow get rid of Rebecca, who was holding him down.

His armor was simply burned away by Rebecca as no one was able to approach him.

“So...who wants to go first~?”

Oil tickled out of the wound that was at one point ripped into his jaw and Nassiz was just pleading silently for them to let him go. As Jared lost his grip on him and he tripped to the ground the Hunter took that opportunity to jump up and sprint towards his handcanon that still layed there on the ground.  
“SHIT!”, Jared cursed and Nassiz was tackled to the ground by another of the Titans.  
“Oh not so fast you idiot”, the Sentinel growled in his ear and Nassiz let out a feint whimper.  
“P-Please...just...leave me alone...”, he whispers with a broken voice to the Titan, but all he got back was a laugh. But it was all that he needed to activate the small device he had hidden in his arm. The memory is enough to bring him a bit hope.  
Maybe Scrapper was...fast enough...

“Press this should you ever find yourself without your light and my House and I will be there to safe you”

He got it from the Kell a few days ago when they talked about the Hunter, Jared, who kept stalking him and who Nassiz was really afraid of, because unlike other Guardians, Jared would not be scared by Sal or Drei or Zavala into leaving him alone.

Which he proved now with his actions.

Nassiz whimpered as he was lifted up in the air and then thrown down in front of Jareds feet.

The Hunter placed a foot on his back and then looked around at the Guardians that were around himself.

“So...how about we teach him now a lesson that sticks?”, he offers them and Rebecca grins amused.

“Didn't we already do that? He really screamed like someone was stabbing him, when I fucked him”, she said and Nassiz would love to be able to gag, but he couldn't. Alone the memory of what she did causes nausea inside him.

Ezra grins and then simply steps on Nassiz right hand, using her weight to make the metal creak and then she stomped on the hand, causing Nassiz to scream out loud in pain.

“How about a good old dismanteling?”, she asked Jared, who smirked and looked at her.

“I love that idea~”, he said and kneeled down next to Nassiz, who was wheezing with pain.

“Also now you scream out. Was I that bad before? Guess we have to do something else to keep you away from anything sexual related, hu slut? Rebecca dear, could you shut him up? I don't want to attract any kind of attention to this place”, he said and Nassiz whined in pain as the Titan walked next to him.

“I heard you like your voice”, she said and Nassiz eyes widen in fear.

“P-Please...no!”, he yells out.

She pulls out a small metal bar and stick it into Nassiz' neck, the Exo yells out in pain as his neck is forcefully pushed open and his voicebox is exposed.

Smiling Rebecca grabs the voicebox and then just rips it out of the throat, the loud scream fizzling out in a static sound as Nassiz voice is taken from him.

His orange eyes glow bright with fear as the voicebox is smashed underneath Jareds heel, who chuckles amused as the Hunter tries to crawl away from them.

Another titan grabs him by the feet and simply drags him right back to Jared.

“Oh Nassiz...we are not finished with you”, smiling he grabs his own knife and them jams it into Nassiz shoulder. The Exo screams out silent, his optics flaring bright with the pain as Jared simply cuts out the arm from the socket and tosses it aside.

“You don't need that anymore~”, he says to the Exo and chuckles.

They tear into him, limb from limb they dismantle him and just as Rebecca tores open his torso were his powercore is sitting, a low deep growl rumbles through the air like distant thunder.

“What...was that?”, Jared looks around and then to Lewis, who fidgets with the device in his hands.

“I....I don't know...! His ghost shouldn't be able to....to send...any....messages...!”, the Warlock then squeaks afraid and holds the datapad tightly in his hands like it is going to protect him.

A large dent appears in the wall besides them with a deep thud, screaming Lewis tries to run out of the Alleyway but Rebecca grabs him by his neck and pulls him back.

“You. Stay. Here. If you leave this entire thing will be blown and I don't want Zavala chewing out my ass!”, she hisses at the shivering Warlock.

“I don't fucking care anymore! We shouldn't have done this!”, Lewis yells back at her.

“Well to late for that. Whatever it is we can fight it. Someone shoot the core of that bitch and gun down whatever comes this way”, with that said Daniel get's his Hammerhead ready to fire at whatever is coming their way.

A growl mixed with a chuckle echoes from the end of the dark alleyway in front of them and then four blue glowing eyes appear in it as Scrapper says: “Should've thought of that before taking what is mine”

Laughing Jared picks up Nassiz mangled body and taunts Scrapper: “Well you should watch your toy better than!”

He then throws the mangled Exo to the floor and steps onto the dangerous flickering core, smirking dark: “We were just teaching him a lesson, that is all. And so that it would stick with him, he needs to suffer and die. Otherwise it wouldn't go through his thick skull. Isn't that right Nassiz? Oh yeah! We took your voice!”, laughing he leans onto the orange glowing core in the chest of the Exo, smiling cruel as the material begins to creak from the pressure.

“He is yours, hu? Well I didn't see any marks from you on his body. Guys did anyone see a mark from him on the whores body?”, Jared looked around in the group of Guardians.

“N-No...”, Rebecca then said as no one spoke up.

Scrapper dashes forward, chuckling he stands right in front of Jared, grabbing the four closest Guardians with his hands and lifting them up into the air with ease.

“I don't like to repeat myself. He. Is. MINE”, he then growls at Jared, who laughs amused and arc-energy begins to appear around him.

“Well my boyfriend was also mine and yet that slut here didn't care about it, as he fucked with him. So it's only fair that he got payback. Now would you be so kind and let my friends go? Thank you~”

Nassiz rolls onto his side and yells out silent in pain as the Shotgun blast hits his back, the shrapnel glowing in a sickly green with Hive magic.

Rebecca meanwhile tries to kick Scrapper in the joint of his arm so he drops her.

The Kell simply begins to laugh and soon is joined as five of his Captains drop down from the roofs of the buildings, two Marauders walks up to the mangled corpse of Nassiz and simply push away Jared, lifting him up and walking away with it.

“Now. Let me show you just how vulnerable you are”, Scrapper growls deep.

“I....I told you not to....to do that...!”, Lewis managed to whimper out and Rebecca snarled at him: “Well to fucking late for that now you dipshit coward!”, then she smiles at Scrapper and says: “Try your worst, alien scum”

Chuckling Scrapper hands the four Guardians off to his Captains, who hold them in a strong fierce grip. Then he looks around and with a quick motion of his four arms he catches all eight Ghosts, squishing them in his grip.

“I'm sure you all remember the Red War?”, he asks them and Lewis begins to whimper.

“P-Please...don't...!”, he begs.

Rebecca only grins at Scrapper and then simply spits out: “Zavala will have a huge bounty on your head when you do that!”

“I don't think he cares”, one of the Titans chimes in.

With a grin Scrapper walks right up in Rebeccas face and looks her in the eyes.

“How would he react to a group of Guardians killing another Guardian?”, he asks her and then chuckles darkly.

“No one will miss you”

Rebecca snarls at him: “You won't dare do that!”

Lewis frantically tries to do something, to summon up his light to do anything but he is too scared to even conjure up his light, so he gives up and just goes limp in the grip of the Captain that is holding him.

Instead of an answer Scrapper slowly digs his claws deeper into the Ghosts, trying to find the one that belongs to Rebecca.

A Ghost in a blue-silver triangle shell let's out a distressed yell and then screams: “Don't you dare touch me you vial alien scum!”

The Kell simply moves the other Ghosts to his hands and then holds her up in front of Rebecca face, then he simply crushes the Ghost in his grip, letting the pieces of his roll over his hand and fall to the floor.

The woman let's out a furious howl as she struggles within the grasp of the Captain who is holding her.

“I WILL TEAR YOUR ASS OPEN!”, she screams at him, eyes filled with rage.

The Kell simply chuckles and then says: “If you would've looked at me with your hud open you would've seen why that threat doesn't concerns me”

Lewis, who catches to words shakingly holds open his hand and his Ghost, a small one with the standard white shell, produces a soft light. The Warlock goes pale and then pisses himself in fear as he stares at the three yellow healthbars that hover above Scrappers head along with the title: 'Scrapper, Kell of House of Beasts'.

The Kell huffs and then sniffs the air, growling he looks at Lewis: “Did you just...? Guardians...pathetic name for the pathetic bunch right in front of me”

“He is a whining weak idiot. I'm even impressed the Traveler choose him to be a Guardian”, Rebecca snarled at Scrapper, while Lewis tries to curl in to himself, clearly very frightened and scared for his life.

“But I gotta give him that: He is smart. That was the only reason he tagged along”, Jared said and Scrapper nods at the Captain, who is holding the frightened Warlock.

They turn around a corner and a loud series gunshot can be heard, than the Captain comes back with empty hands.

Chuckling Scrapper looks back to the rest of the Guardians.

“Who would like to speak up next?”, he then says.

“He was weak and a waste of air anyways”, Rebecca simply said and the brother of Lewis, let out an enraged howl at that.

“If it wouldn't be for Nassiz he would still sit in his personal library and read books!”

Growling Scrapper digs his claws deeper into the Ghosts, marring their surface slightly and making the Guardians who still have their Ghost, flinch lightly.

Asides from Rebecca, she simply looks at the Kell and asks him: “You wanna wait until some Peacekeepers patrolling the City find us?”

“Like you I did my research. No patrols here until tomorrow”, was the answer from the Kell who then leans forward and digs his claws inside her face, lifting it up.

“Leave her alone!”, a white-golden armored Titan tries to wrestle free of the grip that the Captain has on him, hands clenched into fists.

“Why should I? You did not stop with Nassiz. You did not stop with my mate”, he growls the last part of that sentence, digging his claws deeper into Rebeccas chin, drawing blood from her.

“You attacked and attempt to killed the mate of the Kell of the House of Beasts”

The Titan lets out a rather amused laughter but that dies down very fast, as Scrapper lets out a rather deep growl.

“You....You are serious. That whore is your mate?”, the Titan then spits on the floor.

“Please what is so good at him? He is only good for one night but then he gets boring. But well he was always strange. Running around with that weird Warlock. Sal should be ashamed of himself, forming a fireteam with such lowlifes. A Titan should never lower themselves down on a level with beings such like Nassiz or Drei”

With a few strides Scrapper is in front of the Titan and without skipping a beat his free hand is right inside the chest of the Titan, the armor is simply torn like paper as he punches a hole in the torso of Daniel.

The Titan gaps and spits out blood, then he looks up to Scrapper with a grin.

“Well...I had fun”, he said and then he goes limp on Scrappers arm, Rebecca screams out as she watches her boyfriend die right before her eyes, then her gaze snaps to one of the Ghosts that Scrapper is holding in one of his other hands.

“You! Revive him!”, she orders the Ghost, who shivers in his shell and then slips free of Scrappers grasp and floats up to his face with no fear in his voice as he begins to speak.

“Kill me. I was long enough commanded by that...Titan. He didn't deserve to be called that. A shame for all Titans out there. I would gladly die if it meant he would be dead forever”

Scrapper tosses the corpse of Daniel aside and then looks at the Ghost: “Tell me...which ghost is Lewis' ghost? I think I will keep that one personally. You...I have a friend who would make use of your talents”

The Ghost floats down to a rather pretty looking Ghost and gently brushes the shell of them.

“H-Hello...!”, a female voice rings out, dripping with fear.

“Fucking revive him! That is your fucking job as his Ghost!”, Rebecca screams at Daniel's Ghost.

Scrapper simply slashes across Rebeccas torso, deep gashes open up in her torso and chest from his sharp claws and the pain is enough to shut her up.

“You...leave”, he looks at the Ghost and then simply tosses it away.

The shell of the Ghost spins rather confused and then it simply rushes away, rather scared.

The Kell then looks back to the six remaining Guardians, before he simply crushes their remaining Ghosts and nods in one of his Captains direction: “Leave two alive and kill the rest. Consider them as your reward and new playtoys to enjoy”

He then makes his way towards the direction his Marauders went with Nassiz torn body.


	6. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happend to the Hunter while both Nassiz and Scrapper realize something.

There he finds two Guardians, Titans, kneeling over Nassiz, who's core still dangerously flickers.

Growling he gets in an aggressive stance, but then Vrex shoots over to him and displays the word: “Friends”, which causes Scrapper to relax. He walks over to the two Titans and then kneels down next to Nassiz body.

The Hunter turns his head from one of the Titans to Scrapper and then let's out a soft chuckle.

“H-Hey...is it...as bad as it feels...?”, his voice cracks and is filled with static noise.

“I replaced his voicebox but....I can't stabelize his core”, one of the Titans says and looks down to Nassiz.

“Nassiz...I...I am sorry...”

“Don't....be sorry Sal...”, Nassiz smiles and then looks over to Vrex, raises his hand and gently pats the shell.

“Vrex...you...know were....the....data is...”, he whispers and Scrapper looks down on Nassiz, the Hunter smiles at him and then with his last exhale the core flickers out and the soft whirring noises of fans and other gear inside Nassiz comes to a halt.

The silence that lays over them is like a thick blanket and Scrapper feels like he can't breathe anymore, something has his throat tighten up like someone is strangling him.

Sal raises his head and then looks at Scrapper, then void energy begins to collect around his body as he growls deep: “Where. Are. Those. Guardians?”

“Dead”, Scrapper says simply, he then looks down on Nassiz corpse and then back to Vrex, who spins his shell.

Light begins to pool around the core of the Ghost and then with one last spin of the shell he gifted the little machine, Nassiz comes back to life.

Screaming and trashing he pushes away Sal and the other Guardian, gasping and shivering as sobs travel through his body.

“Nassiz...”

“Reset me...”, the Hunter whispers and then looks at Sal with a pleading expression on his face.

“Please...let me....let me forget this...”, he whispers and then rolls into himself, shaking with the sobs.

“Let me...forget this....please...”, the Hunter repeats, staring into nothingness as he tries to forget how it felt when they raped him, how disgusting it was for him.

“I don't want to remember this...”

“Shaxx...I'll need your help with this...”, Sal looks over to the Crucible-Overseer, who nods and then stands up, his gaze then shifts to Scrapper.

“I take it you are Scrapper then”, the Titan calmly says and Scrapper only nods before he very gently picks up Nassiz. The Hunter cuddles into him and another heartbroken sob escapes him.

Scrapper frowns and then takes off his coat, wraps it around Nassiz and then presses him into his chest like a mother holding her own child. Shielding him from any harm that might come his way.

Nassiz' sobs die down and he clutches the fabric in front of him, buries his face in it and inhales the scent of Scrapper. Vrex hovers over Nassiz' shoulder and let's out a soft robotic sound.

The Kell gently places Nassiz body down on the large steel table that is in front of them and then looks over to the two Titans, who begin meddling with something.

Growling he sits down next to the Exo and gently wraps one of his arms around him, holding him against his body and offering him comfort.

Nassiz looked up to Scrapper and let out a low whining sound.

“I am sorry Scrapper but we need access to his head”, Sal then informs the Eliksni and Scrapper growls before he gently pulls down the fabric that Nassiz had pulled over his head, causing Nassiz to make a distressed sound.

Sal attached something to Nassiz' back of the head, a rather big looking cable, then he turned to Shaxx, who was sitting on a pair of monitors, nodding towards the other Titan.

Shaxx only tipped in a few words and with a soft beeping noise Nassiz' body relaxed in Scrapper's embrace.

“What have you done?!”, Scrapper growled and looked at Sal, ready to tear out his throat.

“Give it a few moments, he'll wake up again. But we basically did a reset. He doesn't remember anything that happened to him this night. Thanks to Vrex providing the important memories he does not forget you and us and all of his friends and what he has learned”, Sal explained it and the Kell relaxed, looking down on Nassiz, who then lets out a soft groan.

Blinking he looks up to Scrapper and the confusion is clearly visible on his face.

“Uhm...what happened? Wait...Sal's birthday is this weekend...so...what are you doing...? Did I pass out on my way here and you had to carry me...?”, he laughs amused and then smiles.

“If so then I am sorry for making things complicated for you... I mean you could've just carried me back to your camp and let me sleep in your bed”, he then looked around and blinked as he spotted Sal.

“Sal...? Why...Why are you...crying?”

The Titan blinked and then wiped away his tears, before he said in an almost broken voice: “Nassiz-9”

The Exo goes silent and then looked up to Scrapper: “What...happened?”

“Petty revenge from pathetic Guardians. They have met their own darkness now”, was the cryptic explanation from the Kell.

Nassiz blinks a few times and then just cuddles into Scrapper, shivering in disgust.

Sal gently removes the large cable from Nassiz head and the Exo flinches a bit, then he looks a bit surprised.

“Why...am I wearing your coat as a blanket...?”, he looks up to Scrapper, who flinches back as if he had burned himself while touching Nassiz.

Shaxx gently pulls Sal out of the room while whispering: “I think they need some private time”

The Titan nods and then they both leave, leaving Nassiz and Scrapper alone.

“So...they are dead? Like...really dead? They...They can't harm me anymore?”, Nassiz asks as Scrapper stands up and walks to one of the walls, leaning against it so only his blue glowing eyes are visible on his face.

“They fought an Elite Fallen House on their own and lost”, was the answer from Scrapper and Nassiz pulls the large coat tighter around himself.

“S-Scrapper...why...? I...I am just a Hunter...a....a slut who fucks around. Why...did you came...and....and then also...avenge me?”, he asks and looks at the Kell.

The Kell doesn't answer and Vrex floats over to the large Eliksni, before he glows softly and begins to play a recording that is only a few days old.

_“You know Vrex...since I...asked him if he wanted to go with me on Sals birthday together...I haven't stopped thinking about him. I mean...I am only a Guardian. A Hunter...and yet he...he trusts me and gives me something with that I can call his house and himself. I...I never felt like that...this warm feeling in my chest...hell if I would've had a heart it would beat faster just when I think off him. I mean...shit the sex is great but not only that. Everything is great with him! I...I feel safe and...protected near him. If I would be without my light...I knew that I would be safe with him, you know? Fuck...I...I think I love him...that...shit...shitshitshitshitshit. I...fuck I have no idea how to court him properly! And If I keep visiting him and asking him on that stuff he...he will get suspicious and I....I don't want to destroy our close companionship over something like that. What...I mean...I am just a Hunter on my hands is the blood of his kin. I butchered dozen of Eliksni in the past...shit I even killed...fuck...I....I don't know what to do, Vrex...!”_

The Ghost then floats underneath one of Scrappers arms and tries to lift it up, to pull him towards his Guardian. Blue eyes follow the movement of the shell and how he struggles to lift up the heavy arm. With a silent sigh he walks over to Nassiz and then embraces him in a hug.

Nassiz doesn't know how long they stay like that, how long they are silent and only the soft whirring noise of his ventilation cuts through the thick silence.

“I killed the ones who did this to you. Well, excluding three of them. One was probably forced into it and the other two are now property of my house”, he lets out a grunt and then sits on the large table, pulling Nassiz onto his lap and then laying down with him, holding him close to his chest.

“I avenged you whether you believe it or not but you are in life mate territory. Of course I was going to avenge and rescue you”

Nassiz lets out a broken noise and then wraps his arms around Scrappers torso.

“Kiss me...”, he whispers.

“You are...asking for something that is considered sacred within the Eliksni”, the Kell says but then gently his upper arms are letting go of Nassiz and fumble with the helmet and rebreather that is attached to it.

He unclips the helmet and then pulls it off, revealing a scared face underneath it. An old burn scar is across his left eye and numerous deep scars around the right eyes are the most prominent features. He is silent and lets Nassiz taking in the sight before he leans down to the Exo.

“Fallen...never take of their helmet....unless it's in...the presence of their mate or...someone they trust...”, he exhales and his blue eyes look deep into Nassiz orange optics.

“You...are both”

Nassiz gulps and then gently places his hands on Scrappers cheeks as the Kell leans down and kisses the Exo, with a soft moan he returns the kiss, a shiver travels through his entire body.

As Scrapper breaks the kiss Nassiz whispers: “You...look beautiful...”

Growling the Kell looks away and Nassiz gently turns their head so that he is looking again at him.

“Scrapper...I love you...my mate”, he gently takes two of Scrappers hands and then his chest slides open with a soft hiss, revealing his orange glowing core.

“Exos...never let anyone touch their cores without...protection or gloves. Our core is that what humans would call their heart, their soul, the center of their being. If an Exo...lets someone touch their core without protective gear, it means they not only entrust their life to them but also that they...are willing to bond with them. Exos can imprint themselves onto people. By touching my core that person would be you. You would be burned into my memory, nothing could wipe that out, no matter how many resets I went through I would always love you and recognize you, my mate”, he explains to the Kell, who leans down so that his forehead is touch that of Nassiz, then he lowers his hands down into the open chassis, gently placing them onto the core.

The Hunter inhales sharp and gasps before his entire body archs up, his core begins to glow bright with orange light and for a small moment it looks like he has a miniature sun in his chest, then the glow dies down and fades out.

Breathing heavy he looks up to Scrapper and then smiles warm.

“I...can feel your heartbeat...”, he whispers and Scrapper carefully pulls his hands back, the sigil of his house is now etched into the surface of the core.

With a soft hissing noise Nassiz chest closes and the Exo groans deep.

“Shit I...forgot how much more sensitive I become after imprinting on someone...”, he says and Scrapper lays down next to him before he pulls the Exo against his side, letting out a soft growl.

Nassiz smiles and cuddles into his mate, then a thought hits him.

“You know...I bet I would look good in the colors of your houses with a small Eliksni cloak”, he then says and Scrapper shivers before he mumbles: “When we get back to my camp...I will color you myself”

Smirking Nassiz says: “Can't wait to get a paintjob from you~ but talking about how good I would look with the colors of your house...?”

He wiggles free underneath from Scrapper and then looks over to Vrex: “Vrex? Would you mind transmatting in my new set of clothes? The ones for Sal's birthday”

With a happy whirring noise Vrex spins his shell and in a blue shimmer the Hunter wears a set of black-red armor with the cape he was working on with Scrappers help, along with a black-red Tangled Web Helmet.

Smiling he takes the Helmet off and then looks at Scrapper: “How do I look?”

The Kell sits up and lets out a very deep growl before he says: “If you would not recover from your reboot I would take you here and now”

Moaning Nassiz shivers and mumbles: “Shit you have no idea how much those words turn me on right now...”

Scrapper pats his left leg and Nassiz walks over to him, climbing into his lap and cuddling into his chest.

“Rest for now. We can talk later”, the Kell softly says and Nassiz nods before he closes his eyes and powers down.


	7. You are my ether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this story^^

Nassiz is rather surprised as he wakes up and Scrapper is still with him, but the Kell isn't relaxed, instead his gaze is focused upon someone who is standing in front of them.

Still a bit weak from the reset and the amount of damage that was done to him the Exo blinks and then stares into the purple optics of a male Warlock Exo.

The Warlock held a small sidearm in his fingers and had it raised to Scrappers head.

“Wow wow wow wow!”, Nassiz jumped up and threw up his arms in order to protect Scrapper from getting shot. The sidearm might not kill him but it would be enough to blind him.

“Who are you and why are you in here?”, the Hunter then wanted to know from the Stranger.

The Exo held up a badge and Nassiz was taken aback.

“What...does the Praxic Order wants here?”, he asks the Warlock, who then lowers his sidearm, the expression on his face is still an annoyed one.

“Very simple. You are Nassiz-9, right?”

“Yes...”

“I am Sentis-21 and I was sent here by the Praxic Order to investigate the death of four Guardians along with the disappearance of two other Guardians. The official report on that matter was that they attacked a Fallen House without back up and got killed. But that doesn't explain why you were reset last night”, the Warlock then says and pulls out a small datapad from which he reads of the small task, then he looks up to Nassiz, ignoring Scrapper as if he wasn't even there.

“Would you like to summon your Ghost so I can correct this report”, his voice is serious and it isn't a question more an order.

Scrapper lets out a very deep growl and Nassiz gently places a hand on one of Scrappers lower arms.

“Scrapper, it's okay”, he gently says and smiles up at the Kell, who is wearing his helmet again.

“He came in here and pointed a gun at me. He threatened a Kell!”, the Eliksni growled and Sentis let out a sigh as if he was annoyed. Before Nassiz were able to do anything purple void strings shoot out from Sentis hands, wrapping around an object and pulling Vrex in front of him.

The Ghost made a loud distressed noise and tried to get away from the hands that were now fiddling with it.

“HEY!”, Nassiz screamed out, looking at the Warlock. Who the hell did he think he was?!

“Don't interfere in the buisness of the Praxic Order or I'll take it as a threat and will kill you both”, came the very serious reply from the Warlock.

Scrapper growled deep and stood up with Nassiz in his lower arms, eyes glaring at the Warlock as he extracted the data out of Vrex.

“You come in here, threaten me and my mate and now you are saying that you will kill us?”, he growls low and Sentis ignores him, going through the data he recovered, looking at the footage that is only a few hours old.

He spins around and then catches one of Scrappers hands without being faced by the punch or even the strength behind it. An audible low creaking noise is heard as his fingers tighten their grip around Scrappers fist, threatening to break the fingers of the Kell.

“You killed three Guardians, let one go and captured the other two for your house. After that you destroyed five Ghosts”, the look that Sentis gave the Kell was enough to make Nassiz flinch back and whisper to Scrapper: “This is serious business, Scrapper...please behave...!”

The Kell gave a snort before he relaxed and pulled his fist out of the strong iron grip, or at least tried it but the Warlock looked at him and tightened his hand a bit more.

“Why?”

“Because in attacking my mate they attacked my House. And if one of your own is attacked you defend them, no? After someone dies to someone you get your revenge by either killing them or punishing them”, Scrapper explained and Sentis let's go of the fist, then he throws Vrex back to Nassiz, turning around he exits the room with the words: “I'll talk later to you two”

Vrex cuddled into Nassiz hands and gave of a few distressed noises, the Hunter clutched his Ghost tight to his chest.

“Don't worry Vrex...you are safe...no one will throw you again...”, he whispers to the Ghost, who makes a scared beeping noise.

Scrapper lets out a deep growl and hugs his mate.

“And I won't let that man take you away from me. Those Guardians attacked you. You did nothing to provoke their attack”, he said with a stern voice and Nassiz nods before he cuddles deeper into Scrappers chest.

“There is...so much happening right now...”, he whispers and trembles.

A soft hiss can be heard and Nassiz gasps as a tongue licks over his exposed neck.

“But you are still mine”, the low growling tone that Scrapper used to say that made Nassiz squirm and moan low. Then he looked up to Scrapper, who had removed his helmet and was smiling at him.

“Yes...and you are my ether, Scrapper”, the Exo smiles back at his mate and then leans up to kiss the Kell.


End file.
